¿Porqué Yellow?
by RubyLRed
Summary: En el Gimnacio de Ciudad Verde se encontraban 4 personas hablando, o mejor dicho, peleando entre ellas por una causa en comun, Amor ¿que pasara cuando Green los ayude? mal summary, lo se...


Antes que nada voy a decir que ni idea de donde salio esto ._. Solo tenia ganas de escribir de pokemon y me salio esto xD

Obviamente Pokemon no es mio, solo esta historia n_n

¿Por qué Yellow?

Era un día como cualquier otro en Kanto, la gente salía a pasear, pokemon convivían entre ellos y las personas, y como ya se le hacía costumbre, el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde tenia visitas no deseadas que se hacía llamar ''sus mejores amigos''. Eran las 10:30 a.m y Red, Gold y Silver se encontraban hablando de cierta personita especial para ellos, que no era nada más ni menos que la pequeña y linda Yellow, hasta Green se había levantado de su asiento y dejado su libro para hacerse un café y volver a escuchar la conversación con curiosidad.

-Ella es mía! Yo la vi primero! – Decía Red a sus ''rivales''

- Tu ni siquiera la reconociste como chica! No la conocía pero igual me di cuenta! – Salto a defenderse, sorpresivamente, Silver

-ESO ES CIERTO! perdiste tu oportunidad Red-sempai, paso más de 5 años enamorada de ti y te das cuenta que estás enamorado de ella luego de que te confeso que ya no lo estaba! – *Ay Gold, ese fue un golpe bajo…* pensaba Green mientras sorbía su café

- Ella me quiere a mi torpes! – y entonces todos se voltearon asustados a un lado donde se encontraba el Maestro de Dragones, Lance – Es obvio que ella me ama a mí!

-… ¿EN QUE MOMENTO ENTRASTE? –gritaron los demás jóvenes al Pelirrojo que estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones individuales que había alrededor de una mesa, alado del sofá grande donde estaban sus 3 ''enemigos'' y en frente del sillón de Green

- Al momento donde Gold te dijo en tu cara que eres el más Grande idiota de aquí hasta Kalos… -

- Eso no importa ahora, ¡¿Cómo que Yellow es TUYA?! SI INTENTASTE MATARLA! – Decía Red histéricamente –

- Y CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES, PEDOFILO?! – Le siguió Gold

- QUE NO ESTABAS SALIENDO CON LORELEI?! – Ese fue Silver

-*esto se pone bueno… debo pasar menos con Blue que ya me está contagiando sus hábitos*- pensaba el Líder de Gimnasio

- Red, al derrotarme se ganó mis respeto y mi corazón, nunca una chica me había hecho sentir asi. Gold, PEDOFILO TU ABUELO! ¿y que si tengo 10 años más que ella? Para el amor no hay edad, pequeño. Silver, eso fue cuando tenías unos 5 años… AHORA ESA MUJER ESTA LOCA! NO SE NI PORQUE ME GUSTABA EN PRIMER LUGAR! – Respondió en orden Lance a las acusaciones de sus contendientes

Entonces Red, Gold y Silver empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras veían de reojo a Lance que los observaba expectante, como si esperara algo.

-¿ustedes se lo creen? – Gold y Silver negaron – yo tampoco le creo, tal vez está tratando de vengarse de ella y matarla por ser un mal perdedor – Decía el campeón

- ''para el amor no hay edad'' esa es la típica frase de Pedófilo! – A Gold, al parecer, no le importaba quien fuera sino cuantos años tuviera la persona

- Aunque no lo parezca… creo que tal vez diga la verdad, él no es una persona de mentir, lo conozco – Silver pareciera haber aceptado el amor de su Maestro

-Eso es Silver! Ven? El si me creé –el pequeño grupo lo miro extrañado – que? Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen, ¿no lo están susurrando sabían?

Para ese entonces, Green acaba de terminarse su café, se levantó mientras los demás empezaban a discutir y dejo la tasa en la cocina del gimnasio, que en parte era un Gimnasio para batalla y casa para el Lider, quien se había mudado hace unos meses a vivir hay. Volviendo de la casina vio como Gold jalaba de los pelos a Lance, Lance ahorcaba a Gold, Red jalaba de la chaqueta de Silver y Silver trataba de sostener a Gold, quien pareciera haber comenzado la ''pelea'' que estaba haciendo en contra de Lance, no le importó lo que hacían pero igual hablo.

-Alto, paren, aver contéstenme algo y luego pueden seguir matándose si quieren, y si lo van a hacer, que no haya ningún golpe demasiado fuerte porque la señora que viene a hacer la limpieza por semana se tomó vacaciones y no tengo idea de con que se limpia la sangre – Hablaba mientras pensaba ''¿que se creé esa mujer para tomarse vacaciones sin permiso?'' – primero que nada, y es lo que más me cuesta entender, ¿Por qué Yellow? Es decir, Yellow tiene sus puntos a favor y lo se, ¿pero porque los cuatro se enamoraron de ella?

Ante la pregunta de Green, los cuatro chicos quedaron atontados por así decirlo, no sabían que decir, solo balbuceaban palabras inentendibles, hacían gestos con las caras o se rascaban la nuca esperando que la respuesta les viniera, luego se meriron entre ellos y vieron que todos estaba iguales. Green se dio un golpe en la cara.

-Idiotas… ¡Red! –se giro a verlo – cuando te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella, ¿Qué pensabas de ella?

- que era la chicas mas linda del mundo, la mas amable y confiable… no lo se del todo, pero hay algo que hace que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella…

-*por su personalidad…* ¿Y tu Gold? – Pensó/Hablo Green

-emmm… desde que la conocí me pareció simpática… o simpático en ese entonces… Bueno, la cosa es que Yellow-sempai es maravillosa, siempre está feliz y ayuda a los demás, además de que es súper candente con ese cuerpecito tan pequeño y esas t… - entonces Gold fue golpeado por un hiperrayo, una hidrobomba y un planta Feroz (o ''planta loca'' según el anime .-.)

- *un lolicon...* ¿Silver?

- yo…eerr…c-creo que me gusta como es ella, siempre pone a los demás antes que ella, es amigable, simpática, graciosa, y siempre esta hay para ayudar a los demás, sin importar si al ayudarlos está perjudicándose a ella misma sabiéndolo… – Silver parecía sonrojarse un poco al hablar, seguramente era por su timidez - *jamás voy a decirle que también me encanta su cuerpo sub-desarrollado, eso me lo llevare a la tumba..*

- *bueno, creo que esta vez apoyo a Silver, pero tengo que ver que dice Lance…* - Entonces solamente Gira su vista al Pelirrojo esperando su respuesta

-Supongo que es mi turno de hablar…

- NO, DE MI ABUELA MENSO! – Grito Gold aun humeando y con chispas saliendo de su cuerpo pálido por el frio, aunque esté a punto de morir Gold no dejaría de molestar

- Dragonite, Pulso Dragón! – y Gold entonces se golpe de lleno con la pared del lugar, a ninguno pareció importarle realmente, Red y Silver estarían agradecidos si algo le pasara, un contrincante menos – Bueno, como estaba por decir… Yellow es una persona maravillosa, no solo es todo lo que ustedes dijeron, ella es fuerte, valiente, sincera y una gran amiga para mi, y aunque ustedes no lo sepan yo paso mucho tiempo con Yellow, ella ya me perdono hace mucho todo lo que hice y a veces estamos juntos divirtiéndonos en el Bosque Verde. Sin Yellow… creo que hubiera convertido mi vida y de las demás personas en el mundo en un infierno si no me hubiera derrotado.

- *valla, no lo esperaba… Creo que hoy los pelirrojos están sentimentales o algo…* -Pensaba el Chico de ojos Verdes – Bueno, la verdad no puedo decidirme, pero si tengo que dar mi opinión de ahora en este instante diría:

Red: lo tuyo me parece una atracción de mejores amigos, puede ser amor pero no un amor ''amor'' si es que entiendes

Gold: Mejor ni te dijo que pienso, solo busca otra chica fácil y no le hagas nada a Yellow, aunque también creo que lo tuyo es algo como Red

Y Lance y Silver: No tengo nada que decir, lo de ustedes, a mi parecer, si es un amor profundo

-Igual les deseo suerte *Entonces Green mira la hora en su reloj*… mejor hacemos esto, vamos todos a ver que dice Yellow

Entonces todos los demás quedaron en Blanco, no estaban preparados para eso, no aún! Pero ya era muy tarde, de alguna formo u otro, Green los metió en su camioneta y los llevo a la casa de la pequeña rubia.

-*Fue buena idea, así los pude sacar de mi casa*- y apenas los cuatro jóvenes se bajaron del vehículo, Green salió del lugar hacia su preciado Gimnasio

Y Hay se encontraban, los cuatro, Red, Gold, Silver y Lance, en frente de la puerta de la bella chica de cabellos dorados, ya no había vuelta atrás, se miraron por ultima ves y los cuatro tocaron la puerta esperando ser atendidos. Finalmente la puerta se abrió mostrando a la joven que era la causa de sus presencia en ese lugar

-oh… Buenos días chicos, Buenos días Lance – Dijo Yellow con una sonrisa – que los trae a…mmm… mi casa? – Pregunto extrañada

- *Es ahora o nunca!* -Pensaron los cuatros - ¡TE AMO!

La cara de Yellow cambio drásticamente, ahora hiba en una escala de rojos al punto mas alto – C-Chic-cos escala de rojos al punto más alto – C-Chic-cos yo…N-No sé qué decir… L-lo siento mucho pero yo no los amo…. Red, Lance, ustedes son como hermanos para mi. Gold, Silver, Los quiero mucho pero y-yo no siento lo mismo…

Desepcion,Triste, Vergüenza, eran algunas de las emociones que se podían ver reflegadas en los rostro de los cuatro chicos con el corazón roto, en ese momento solo pudieron pensar en una cosa:- ¿QUIÉN TE GUSTA?

-N-No voy a decirlo chicos, no voy a deciselo después de..esto.. – Yellow aun estaba sonrojada, primero había sido por la repentina confesión de los chicos, pero ahora era por pensar en la persona por la que había rechazado a los jóvenes

-Dinos… Por favor… - Suplico Gold, pareciera que hablaba por todos ya que los demás bajaron la cabeza

-… E-Es… G-Green… - Pobre Yellow, si hubiera sabido que con eso sello la tumba de su amado, claro, luego de enterrar el corazón de los cuatros chicos al mismo tiempo frente de ella. Ninguno articulo Palabra, Yellow estaba muy nerviosa así que susurro un último ''lo siento…'' y entro a su casa

-… Voy a volver con Lorelei – Lance simplemente hablo y saco a su fiel Dragonite para irse a donde sea que fuese

-Voy a buscar a esa tal Lyra, como me venció le debo un cita… tal vez me ayude a olvidar a Yellow – Red rápidamente se fue en su Aerodactyl en busca de su ''Fan N° 1'', claramente se notaba que estaba muy dolido

- Voy a buscar a Crys – Dijo Gold e intento salir corriendo, cayendo en el intento, reviso sus piernas y las vio congeladas –que caraj… ¡MALDITO SILVER!

…En otra región, dos días después…

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Terminaba de Contar Ruby a sus amigos de verde

-nunca pensé que diría esto pero.. pobre Gold – Decía Emerald

- es verdad, debio de ser horrible – Respondía Wally, entonces miro su Pokenav – oh no! Se me hace tarde para mi cita!

-jaja y quien es la afortunada? – se burló ruby

- es Sapph! – Y Entonces Emerald se alejó sigilosamente, él no era torpe…

- ALTO HAY PELOS DE PASTO! SAPPHIRE ES MIA! – Se paro Ruby de la cama de su cuato donde estaba sentado

- CALLA MALDITO AMNESICO! LA PERDISTE, AHORA ES MIA! – Wally también se paro del suelo, paresiera que salía fuego de sus miradas…

**FIN!**

Les gusto? n_n la verdad ni idea de que fume para esto pero.. por primera vez me gusto como quedo una de mis historias xD espero que les haya gustado y si no, son libres de decírmelo, espero leer sus review :3


End file.
